crappyfartsgohomefandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Time hedgehog
DON'T BE A TROLL THAT'S MY JOB User:Time hedgehog (talk)Feelin' the need for speed! 01:11, April 29, 2015 (UTC) o Well, it happened. Honestly, I'm fine, I'm not scarred, just praying it doesn't happen again... This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:02, June 8, 2015 (UTC) Can you save it plox? I can't read too big walls of text on my phone... This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:55, June 8, 2015 (UTC) Oh I can't read it's here either XO Hopefully I'll use my laptop in the morning or something This is a Sigmature. (talk) 06:25, June 8, 2015 (UTC) Hey Derp me too This is a Sigmature. (talk) 14:03, June 8, 2015 (UTC) GOGOGO This is a Sigmature. (talk) 15:09, June 8, 2015 (UTC) Girl I FEEL YOU. I'm outside stripped down to shorts and the breeziest top I could find and no luck. I am sweating like a sinner in church... This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:01, June 8, 2015 (UTC) No sleeveless? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:38, June 8, 2015 (UTC) My school has no strict dress code, but we don't have AC D: This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:15, June 9, 2015 (UTC) You can say that again :( This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:22, June 9, 2015 (UTC) I still can't read it D: This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:51, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Thank you This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:32, June 9, 2015 (UTC) You're not hated. Just... people are a little busy I guess you can say This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:45, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Cool! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:38, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Just ignore the jerk This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:01, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Goodnight! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:40, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Good! In a much better mood than I have been these past couple of days. You good? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 17:55, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Good luck! I'm sure you'll do fine. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:23, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Then... sleep? Eat? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:52, June 10, 2015 (UTC) Then... sleep? Eat? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:53, June 10, 2015 (UTC) Cool! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:31, June 10, 2015 (UTC) Oki This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:46, June 10, 2015 (UTC) Cute! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:09, June 10, 2015 (UTC) I must show you the toys I got in this amusement park :3 This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:51, June 10, 2015 (UTC) AWWW! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:48, June 10, 2015 (UTC) Dimentio plush This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:56, June 10, 2015 (UTC) You should get juan This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:32, June 10, 2015 (UTC) Oh :( This is a Sigmature. (talk) 14:49, June 10, 2015 (UTC) Wow, so they also pulled you into their pointless drama? Geez... AND SHE DIDN'T EVEN TELL YOU! That's awful. I wonder how she turned out now, what she's like currently... NOOOO! YOU'RE FAR LOVELIER. AND I'M SO HAPPY I GET TO TALK TO YOU TOO! I just really like talking to you, so yeah. EVEN IF IT IS ON THE INTERNET, I'M JUST HAPPY WE GET TO TALK BECAUSE YOU'RE SO AWESOME AND I JUST- Really? LOL. I guess that's a "so bad it's good" mentality. Though most of the time with Sonic Boom they're not the case, especially Knuckles' dumb jokes, they feel kind of forced in some areas. But if they could fix the humor bit, it would be somewhat bearable. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:00, June 10, 2015 (UTC) Ow D: This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:00, June 10, 2015 (UTC) What brings this on? You really don't have to! Besides, I already saw you in a stream! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:55, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Oh, you need a second opinion on your haircut! Then that's totally fine. You can send it to me at sigmaalphathree@gmail.com but I'm sure yo weave looks fine gurl This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:10, June 11, 2015 (UTC) I do! I thought my message sent to yours since you responded… This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:33, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Yeah…? Let's just use here though, Gmail sucks. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:06, June 11, 2015 (UTC) oki This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:04, June 11, 2015 (UTC) i did ;) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:16, June 11, 2015 (UTC) What flayvah This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:49, June 11, 2015 (UTC) I LOVE STRAWBERRY Ye I'm beat too, so goodnight ^_^ This is a Sigmature. (talk) 06:00, June 11, 2015 (UTC) wot This is a Sigmature. (talk) 14:42, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Oh :O This is a Sigmature. (talk) 15:42, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Cool! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:51, June 12, 2015 (UTC) 17 :O This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:46, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Ooooh cool! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:31, June 12, 2015 (UTC) AWWWW! THE TEARS! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:39, June 12, 2015 (UTC) YEAH SHE'S CUTE! Is he a proud papa' This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:28, June 12, 2015 (UTC) They're a bunch of cute babs This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:17, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Lucky parents ^o^ This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:56, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Goodnight~! ^o^ This is a Sigmature. (talk) 06:18, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Fangirling in the morning I see B) B)) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 14:48, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Do you have sunscreen? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:29, June 12, 2015 (UTC) That sucks D: This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:27, June 13, 2015 (UTC) AWESOME! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:44, June 13, 2015 (UTC) So close ^ . ^ This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:21, June 13, 2015 (UTC) D: This is a Sigmature. (talk) 14:50, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Oh :/ This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:34, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Dat's sweet This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:13, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Spicy ;) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:11, June 14, 2015 (UTC) He'll pop out of a cake and twerk Sure! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:59, June 14, 2015 (UTC) AW! Cute ^.^ This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:20, June 14, 2015 (UTC) Bae does too! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:22, June 14, 2015 (UTC) It is! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:35, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Indeed™ This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:53, June 15, 2015 (UTC) yep This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:48, June 15, 2015 (UTC) WOAH A WII U!? Noice! If Paper Mario was on the Wii U tho This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:45, June 15, 2015 (UTC) crushed lips ;) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:29, June 15, 2015 (UTC) YES DEAR This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:59, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Happy Birthday! ^.^ This is a Sigmature. (talk) 16:54, June 15, 2015 (UTC) ERRH WELCOME Gimme a while to do your gift, k? My mom has to use my laptop for a little for work… derp. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 17:43, June 15, 2015 (UTC) K! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:40, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Cool! Lucky duckling~ This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:42, June 15, 2015 (UTC) That sound cuh-raaaazy This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:23, June 16, 2015 (UTC) OoooH! Tanuki' This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:21, June 16, 2015 (UTC) o' This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:52, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Oh, I haven't… but it looks cool. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:52, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Ooooooo spiceh This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:57, June 16, 2015 (UTC) reminds me of GHOST This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:12, June 16, 2015 (UTC) GOD The girl character's waistline is smaller than my bank balance. AND I DON'T EVEN HAVE A BANK ACCOUNT. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:07, June 16, 2015 (UTC) ye theyr woodn This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:49, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Goodnight ^o^' This is a Sigmature. (talk) 06:15, June 16, 2015 (UTC) O? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 16:07, June 16, 2015 (UTC) yar n sorry ur gift's a little late but it's in upl0ds This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:17, June 16, 2015 (UTC) danmit This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:39, June 16, 2015 (UTC) No, I didn't rush… ._. I just forgot, sorry… This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:02, June 16, 2015 (UTC) It's okay… just sorry I screwed up. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:14, June 16, 2015 (UTC) You made it look better LOL This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:24, June 17, 2015 (UTC) I'm sure your digital artsu is fine tho This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:43, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Am I able to stay at your place tonight? I'm not really going to school tomorrow though, but I have nowhere else to go and I'm not fucking staying here with HIM. YEAH, MY MOM'S GETTING BACK WITH HIM. "The tickle fingers are beckoning." (talk) 00:45, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Okay thank you so much ^^; "The tickle fingers are beckoning." (talk) 00:48, June 17, 2015 (UTC) NEVER GIVE UP! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:57, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Well, okay then… This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:22, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Good morniiing and oki This is a Sigmature. (talk) 14:51, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Ooooh nice colors This is a Sigmature. (talk) 15:15, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Oh cool! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 16:04, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Oh GOD LOL the bougiest of beat-em-ups This is a Sigmature. (talk) 16:48, June 17, 2015 (UTC) U CN admit tti' This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:29, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Wait, WHAT? She's gone missing? What happened!? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:11, June 17, 2015 (UTC) No it's okay, you were just concerned and you called. That's way better than doing nothing. What do you mean she blew things out of proportion? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:08, June 17, 2015 (UTC) No, don't do nothing! Why are your folks mad at you for caring about your friend though, that's not cool! You were just trying to help… This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:29, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Oh geez… I'm really sorry to hear that Time. Hopefully you guys have found Nyro… any news on that? And sure I can! Derp, sorry the first one was such a fail… This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:49, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Wow… okay her mom sounds kind of… ugh right now, honestly. I think Nyro's just caught up in all of this, so she hasn't gotten back to you. I'm sure she'll respond soon… This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:29, June 18, 2015 (UTC) I had to stop because I'm doing homework D: This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:41, June 18, 2015 (UTC) LOL Really? Awesome! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:02, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Awww :3 This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:31, June 18, 2015 (UTC) GOD HER MOM IS JUST- URGHGGHHHG Yeah, it's good that your mom understands though! :D' This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:05, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Yeah he SUCCKSKSKS This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:50, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Again, still studying and doing homework… ._. this is not summer vacation This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:02, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Time, please just come back so we can work this out. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 06:23, June 18, 2015 (UTC) what's your mom's email or your home number "The tickle fingers are beckoning." (talk) 06:23, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, you're just being a good friend! How is she now, btw? And, well, I just woke up, and I have a couple of hours to color, so I'll probably do it then! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 14:29, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Oh D: Maybe she's busy moving… This is a Sigmature. (talk) 17:16, June 18, 2015 (UTC) I'm sure you'll be able to see Nyro again! Once she moves out of her mom's janky place, she won't have to follow her rules, so you guys might be able to see each other at some point! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:18, June 18, 2015 (UTC) GOD! It's not coloring time yet so I'm currently doing derp math :(( This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:48, June 18, 2015 (UTC) YEAH! That's the spirit ;) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:20, June 18, 2015 (UTC) OOOOOO PHYSICAL PERSUASION This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:36, June 18, 2015 (UTC) ellelelelele This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:58, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Oh sure! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:01, June 19, 2015 (UTC) OOOOO YA SO CYOOT This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:46, June 19, 2015 (UTC) even the shorts B) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:53, June 19, 2015 (UTC) tickle himmm This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:55, June 19, 2015 (UTC) suuure ;) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:01, June 19, 2015 (UTC) AWWWW his little pieces of dialogue 2 u wer so sweet' This is a Sigmature. (talk) 14:20, June 19, 2015 (UTC) I used google translate lel This is a Sigmature. (talk) 17:22, June 19, 2015 (UTC) awwww This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:13, June 19, 2015 (UTC) cuddle mor pls This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:33, June 19, 2015 (UTC) 3adorbs5me This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:18, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Brb for some hours lel This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:24, June 19, 2015 (UTC) There's nothing wrong with playing a game because you like it! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:37, June 20, 2015 (UTC) It's okay, I get the feeling of obsessing over bae. ;) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:52, June 20, 2015 (UTC) o' This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:18, June 20, 2015 (UTC) Sure ;) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:20, June 20, 2015 (UTC) ah pea wher u mekrout go';e. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:53, June 20, 2015 (UTC) make out This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:17, June 20, 2015 (UTC) oki This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:00, June 20, 2015 (UTC) AWWWW the glomp This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:13, June 20, 2015 (UTC) DRINK HIM UP BABE ;) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 06:17, June 20, 2015 (UTC) Candy? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:47, June 20, 2015 (UTC) sour candy tho This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:32, June 20, 2015 (UTC) BUT BUT SOUR PATCH WATERMELONS. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:24, June 20, 2015 (UTC) Oki This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:25, June 21, 2015 (UTC) Oh gawd, you're reminding me of my uncle™ This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:41, June 21, 2015 (UTC) Nah you're not creepy LOL This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:31, June 21, 2015 (UTC) No, not too obsessive ;) ur signature twerking™ This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:17, June 21, 2015 (UTC) You are noticed by senpai, therefore you are lucky This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:00, June 21, 2015 (UTC) is he the YIN to ur YANG This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:11, June 21, 2015 (UTC) LOL You like MILK TEA or somethang? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:55, June 21, 2015 (UTC) Oh. LOL This is a Sigmature. (talk) 06:33, June 21, 2015 (UTC) Dimentio winks TM This is a Sigmature. (talk) 16:18, June 21, 2015 (UTC) Oh D: Good luck! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 17:51, June 21, 2015 (UTC) What the heck? No, I just missed your message, sorry! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:29, June 21, 2015 (UTC) That was sudden... well, you'll be able to talk to Nyro soon hopefully, once she moves. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:11, June 21, 2015 (UTC) Really, it's fine, I didn't expect that. But sorry you had a panic attack... This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:19, June 21, 2015 (UTC) That's not cheesy, you're just being a good friend! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:41, June 21, 2015 (UTC) AWWW that's sweet! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:44, June 21, 2015 (UTC) NUUUU! It's sweet! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:13, June 21, 2015 (UTC) LOLWH This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:30, June 21, 2015 (UTC) Sure ;) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:52, June 21, 2015 (UTC) Oh sorry Make out This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:21, June 21, 2015 (UTC) AWWWWW SUGOIIII KAWAIIIIIII DESUUUU This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:16, June 22, 2015 (UTC) is time the pressie of the MAGIC FAN CLUB This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:39, June 22, 2015 (UTC) ANIME NOSEBLEEDS™ This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:26, June 22, 2015 (UTC) kaii This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:52, June 22, 2015 (UTC) yummy yummy This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:23, June 22, 2015 (UTC) wo- LOL This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:44, June 22, 2015 (UTC) WTF I could've sworn I sent it to you... okay I think my phone derped and it stopped working when the message was sending so ouh This is a Sigmature. (talk) 14:56, June 22, 2015 (UTC) SOUNDS LIKE A DELICIOUS DREAM This is a Sigmature. (talk) 16:26, June 22, 2015 (UTC) which is delicious This is a Sigmature. (talk) 17:01, June 22, 2015 (UTC) kawaii faces This is a Sigmature. (talk) 17:44, June 22, 2015 (UTC) Then DO IT This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:48, June 22, 2015 (UTC) If his chest is open from having no neck, it can bring even more air to his lungs. Problem solved! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:07, June 22, 2015 (UTC) … okay This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:07, June 22, 2015 (UTC) Nah ur good This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:35, June 22, 2015 (UTC) WHY WOULD THEY TRY TO BREAK YOUR LEG IF YOU WERE TRYING TO HELP This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:59, June 22, 2015 (UTC) they sound like poopoos This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:38, June 22, 2015 (UTC) Kk If it's peppermint fudge… This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:58, June 22, 2015 (UTC) You have not tried the godlyness that is peppermint candy cane fudge then This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:18, June 22, 2015 (UTC) Wh- but it's not made with any chocolate! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:45, June 22, 2015 (UTC) Ohhh… I've never had chocolate and mint. I was referring more to vanilla and mint, like this one . This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:28, June 23, 2015 (UTC) Cool! I'm making sweets too! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:15, June 23, 2015 (UTC) Awww, thank you! ^o^ You are too! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:37, June 23, 2015 (UTC) ERRRH WELCOME This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:43, June 23, 2015 (UTC) MY GOD! LOL This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:32, June 23, 2015 (UTC) Oh GAWD This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:48, June 23, 2015 (UTC) Kewwwwl This is a Sigmature. (talk) 15:12, June 23, 2015 (UTC) Ye u always have ah peas This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:21, June 23, 2015 (UTC) TIME PROPOSING This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:35, June 23, 2015 (UTC) YAAAAAAY ADORBS TENOUTTATEN This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:11, June 23, 2015 (UTC) YAS PLEASE This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:07, June 23, 2015 (UTC) INDEED VERY FLUFFY This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:05, June 24, 2015 (UTC) Opposites definitely attract in that case! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:40, June 24, 2015 (UTC) It's still veri cyoot tho This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:19, June 24, 2015 (UTC) URRGRGRRRHR SO CUTE This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:16, June 24, 2015 (UTC)